Road Trip
by Leo Luna
Summary: A road trip to Bruce Wayne's mansion brings surprises and new people to the Titan's attention.


"Why am I here?" Raven asked, dully.

"Aw, come on, Rae! This is going to be fun!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was practically bouncing out of his seat, much to the annoyance of the other titans, all of whom were crammed in the T car.

"I concur. This is should be fascinating, this 'Road Trip'!" Starfire said. She appeared almost as excited as Beast Boy. Raven grumbled and slumped down in her seat. Raven, Starfire, and Robin were all crammed in the back of the car, and Beast Boy and Cy were seated up front.

"Why do you guys get to have the front seats?" Raven demanded of Beast Boy and Cy.

"YOU want to sit next to him!" Cy replied, pointing to BB.

"Well, no..." Raven mumbled, deciding she was better off where she was.

"I still cannot believe your old master wants us to watch his house for him! This shall be most exciting!" Starfire looked at Robin, her face full of joy.

"Yeah, it's weird...but I guess he couldn't think of anyone else, so why not get Robin, er, I mean, Dick..." It was going to be hard to keep himself Dick Grayson. No saving the world, just good ole' being his old alternate ego.

"So, we're alone in a MANSION for a week by ourselves...what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked. It was obvious that parties were on his mind.

"Nothing wild. I'd rather not have to get a second job to pay for the damages." Robin laughed, "But what ARE we going to do with ourselves? What do you guys think..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Starfire. She had fallen asleep, her head resting on her seat belt. She looked so...beautiful. It was the only word he could think of to describe her.

"Robin...Robin! ROBIN! Stop staring at Star, and tell Cy where we're going!" Raven said, whacking Robin on the head.

"OW! Jeez, Rae...well, there's a hotel about hundred and twenty miles away, I thought we'd stay there the first night." he said, and Cy nodded. "And I WASN'T staring at Star." he added, under his breath. He could have sworn he saw a smile playing on Raven's lips.

Starfire remained sleeping for the rest of the journey, and at some point her head slipped off the seatbelt and onto Robin's shoulder. He didn't notice, of course, because he, too, was sleeping.

"Aww, they're too cute for words!" Beast Boy said, craning his neck to look at the two, a camera in his hands. Even the usually-emotionless raven couldn't help but smile as BB snapped picture after picture of the two, and the half-demon's happiness promptly caused the flash bulb in the camera to explode.

Cy examined a map he had gotten from Robin's pocket, and finally they found their way to the hotel, and nearly nothing else exploded. It was ten PM by the time they pulled into the parking lot, due to many wrong turns and 'shortcuts'. Raven awoke Starfire and Robin, who both promptly pulled apart, blushing. They all stumbled into the lobby, yawning, and checked in.

"Room yawn 751 and 750." Robin announced, handing out their room keys.

In Raven and Starfire's room, Raven sauntered out onto the balcony and began to meditate, as she usually did. Beast Boy and Cyborg collapsed on their beds and fell asleep instantly. Only Robin and Starfire, who had slept the entire way there, were not sleepy, and did not need to meditate. Sensing Raven's annoyance at the noise of the hotel room television, Starfire decided to take a walk, which incidentally led her to the pool area. The pool was quite empty, seeing as it was after ten-thirty at night. Removing her boots, Starfire dangled her feet into the cool water, enjoying the night air. The only other living person around was a man who was running an ice cream stand nearby, and he looked asleep, fallen back in his chair and snoring loudly. It was a cloudless night, and all the stars shone brightly, reflected in the water.

Suddenly, there was a resounding, _thump_, followed by a loud yell, and finally a large _CRASH. _Star pulled her feet from the water, and picked up her boots, then dashed inside. As she entered the building, she nearly tripped over a much confused Robin who was lying at the bottom of a set of stairs.

"Friend Robin! Are you alright!" Starfire gasped, kneeling at Robin's side.

"Oh, um, hey Star, yeah I'm fine..." Robin pushed himself to his feet, and dusted himself off. "I think I fell down the stairs...I'm not entirely sure. All I remember is my being on the way to the pool..."

Only then did Starfire realize that Robin was wearing a tee shirt, swim suit, and had a towel thrown over his shoulder. He also had his mask off. He was still talking, but Star wasn't really listening, entranced by the color of Robin's blue eyes...

"Star? Star? Star!" Robin said, bringing the girl out of her trance.

"Yes friend Robin?"

"I said, do you want to join me?"

"Oh, it would be most enjoyable, Friend Robin, but I do not know how to swim..."

"No problem, Star. Would you like to learn?" Robin offered.

Starfire's face brightened immediately, and she nodded, then flew up the stairs to get dressed.

As she rushed into the room to get dressed, Raven opened one eye and momentarily stopped meditating. "Whatcha up to, Starfire?" she asked. Starfire seemed entirely _too_ happy if you ask me. If that was possible for Star.

"Oh, friend Robin is going to teach me to swim!" Starfire said, as she grabbed a swimsuit from her suitcase and darted into the bathroom to put it on, emerging a moment later wearing a purple two piece with pink and white dots on it. She waved goodbye, and grabbing a towel, flew off down the stairs.

"Friends...yeah, sure, that's all they are..." Raven said to herself, bringing a smile to her face. A lightbulb in a lamp nearby exploded. "Crud."


End file.
